


Mistletoe

by tenaciouspterodactyl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, alcohol use, things get a little saucy but no actual sauce, when I say sauce I mean a certain white sauce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:16:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaciouspterodactyl/pseuds/tenaciouspterodactyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two adult ninjas don't know how to talk about their feelings. Team 7 decides to give them a little push.  Obito-returns-to-Konoha-after-the-war AU. Narusasu and Kakayama side pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

 

Jiraiya was holding his annual Christmas party. A large majority of Konoha’s shinobi force, as well as a few civilians, were in attendance.

Naruto stumbled up to Sakura, towing a peeved looking Sasuke by the hand.

“Guyss guyssss guys,” he slurred, “I have an idea.”

Sakura sighed deeply, “What is it this time?”

Snickering, he whipped out something from behind his back and presented it to his teammates.

“What are you going to do with a _plant_?” Sasuke asked. “You couldn’t even handle Zetsu for fuck’s sake.”

“Hey! I slayed that salad!”

“Actually I was the one who finished Zetsu, idiot.”

“We did it together, goshhh,”

“Hn.”

Sakura interrupted them to ask a more important question, “Naruto, didn’t I tell you to stay away from the eggnog?”

“I’m not that drunk, ‘m the soberestest here in the very roooom! And it doesn’t matter! You guys aren’t listeningeh! This!” He waved the bundle of leafy branches in Sasuke’s face, “S’not just anyyy pwant.”

“Enlighten me then,” Sasuke said dryly.

Naruto held the plant aloft and dangled it over Sasuke’s head. “Kiss me Sasukeh!”

Sasuke rolled his eyes, but humored the blonde, pecking him lightly on the lips.

Naruto grinned goofily to himself, “Aight so here’s the plan. *hiccup* We get him under it.” He pointed across the room.

“…. Naruto who is that?” Sakura asked, looking at the unidentified, white haired party-goer.

Naruto squinted into the distance, “Oh not himmm, I meant Kakashi-sensei.”

Sasuke looked tiredly at his boyfriend. “Don’t you remember all the other times we tried to set Kakashi up with someone?”

Young genin Team Seven used to attempt to set Kakashi up with random attractive women. But the jounin would always bail or weasel his way out of it. It took them a little while, but soon the three realized that their sensei simply wasn’t interested in dating anyone.

Cut to years later, Sakura, Naruto, and Sai tried the same thing but because ‘sensei really needs to get laid.’ He had declined all their human sacrifices. Except for one incident when they set him up with Yamato as a joke, to which Kakashi replied with, “Already rode that log.”

Sakura and Naruto were traumatized and never tried to pair Kakashi with anyone ever again. Expect for Sai, he didn’t understand his teammates horror and thought they should watch Kakashi and Yamato fornicate to for research of human emotion.

 

“And what makes you think it’ll even work this time?” Sakura asked.

Naruto shrugged, “I don’ know, but it’ll be hilllaaarious!”

“No. I’m not helping with your idiotic plan.”

Naruto whined, draping himself over Sasuke’s shoulder “But Sasukehhh It-”

“I’ll help you.”

Sasuke stared at Sakura incredulously.

“Sakura you’re so much nicer than Soocegay.”

“Well, I… I have a specific person in mind to pair him with.”

“ _Who_?” Sasuke asked.

“I think it’s a bit obvious.”

The two boys stared at her wide-eyed.

“Obito,” she informed them.

“ _OBito_!?”

“Obito.”

Naruto sputtered, “But they’re just friends!... Really *hiccup* good friends… But just friends!”

“I’ll have to agree with Naruto on this one, I just don’t see it.”

“Jesus how dense are you two?! I mean Naruto’s pretty dumb and unobservant.”

“HEY!”

“But Sasuke, I thought you would have at least noticed the tension between them.”

“Hn. I don’t really care about Kakashi’s relationships.”

“Haven’t you picked up on _any_ of it, the lack of personal space, the eye-fucking?”

Sakura was surprised the two men hadn’t jumped each other by now. “And there was that one time that lady tried to flirt with Kakashi and Obito got really pissed. “

“Well, Kakashi has been much… happier now that Obito’s around.” Sasuke pondered.

“Ha! See you do care!”

“Shut up. I’m _curious_. It would be hilarious if he actually had feelings for that criminal.”

“Sasuke…. You’re kinda a criminal too.”

~~~

Sakura spotted Obito chatting and laughing merrily. She took a deep breath. _Just pretend_ , she told herself.

“Obito! Kakashi’s been hurt, come quick!”

Obito let his sick of dango fall to the floor along with his smile. He was beside Sakura in an instant.

She was surprised how he followed her immediately without question. She didn’t even have to give more details.

 

~~~

Sasuke approached Kakashi, sulking because his teammates had dragged him into this. But he _was_ curious how Kakashi would react.

“Yo Sasuke, what’s up.”

Sasuke analyzed him and concluded that he was sober. _Good, that’ll make this easier_.

“It’s Obito. He’s drunk as a skunk.”

Kakashi sighed heavily.

“The thing is, he’s kind of causing trouble.”

“What do you mean _kind of_?”

“I uh…” Sasuke thought quickly. “I think he might listen better to you. Or better yet maybe he just should go home at this point.”

A note of panic slipped into Kakashi’s voice “He hasn’t hurt himself has he? Or anyone else?”

“Not yet. Here, follow me.”

~~~

 

Kakashi spotted him in another room. Obito saw him approaching and rushed over before Kakashi could even call his name.

“Kakashi?! Are you ok?” he asked anxiously.

“Yes why wouldn’t I be?”

He listened to the rhythm of his voice, watched the way he moved. Obito definitely wasn’t drunk. Kakashi glanced accusingly at Sasuke only to find that he had retreated to stand by Naruto and Sakura, who were giggling like school children. Sasuke watched him, his lips curved into a sardonic little smirk. _What the hell did they do this time_?

 

Obito was clearly as uninformed as he was, so he did a quick sweep of his surrounding. No suspicious persons, everyone’s chakra appeared normal, no visible traps. He glanced at the ceiling and – _oh_.

 

Obito and hi were standing in the entryway of the hallway and hanging above them was a seemingly innocent little plant: _mistletoe_.

 

~~~

Before Obito could question Kakashi further, the fair-haired jonin’s eyes widened in shock. Obito followed his line of vision to a piece of greenery tied up with red string.

 

The two men stared at each other in astonishment before simultaneously turning to glare at the three teenagers. Even with their sharingan deactivated, the silent threat was far from comforting.     

 

Obito mentally cursed the brats for putting him in this situation. As if they actually expected Kakashi and him to follow along with such a moronic prank! He glanced back at Kakashi, surprised he hadn’t bolted yet.

 

A small crowd had begun to gather and watch. As Obito looked at the wall of faces, the true gravity of the situation began to sink in. Him, previous enemy-number-one of the Shinobi Alliance, in flagrante with Kakashi Hatake. Even if Kakashi were to go along with such a ploy, Obito didn’t want to risk The Copy Ninja’s reputation. He looked at Kakashi for guidance, wondering what his plan was to get them out of this mess.

 

Kakashi simply stood unmoving, his expression dark and unreadable. Obito stared back at him incredulously ‘ _what’s your move_?’ Kakashi took a step forwards, that _look_ intensifying. Obito found his flesh had turned to stone, for as Kakashi slowly advanced towards him, he was rendered immobile.

 

For a fleeting moment, he allowed himself to imagine what kissing Kakashi would actually feel like. He felt too warm and now Kakashi was a mere foot away, he looked up at Obito through those nearly translucent eyelashes. Obito swallowed, his eyes flickering down to the thin veneer of Kakashi’s mask.

 

Kakashi’s hand rose to his hitai-ate and in an instant he was even _closer_ , radiating body heat and his sharingan blazing red.

“Follow me,” He whispered.

The air between them rippled the way heat energy makes everything appear underwater, then twisted. The telltale sign of kamui. Obito began to feel himself being vacuumed away. He managed to activate his own sharingan in time and used it pull Kakashi along with him.

 

 

They appeared in the kamui dimension in the same position they were before; standing and dangerously close.

“Kakashi wha-”

The words caught in Obito’s throat as Kakashi pulled his mask down. He barely had a moment to get a good look at his face (his _adult face_ that Obito had only glimpsed briefly before). Then there were a pair of strong hands bracketing his face and Kakashi was kissing him. Obito froze, his cheeks burning and eyes wide open.

 

Kakashi didn’t let up, his warm lips continued to slowly press and move against his own. Obito tentatively began to kiss him back, heat flooding his body. His eyes slid shut and he melted into him. He grasped onto the thick fabric of Kakashi’s shirt, deepening the kiss. 

Kakashi twined his arms around his neck, pulling him closer and arching his body up against Obito’s.

Previous butterflies burnt to ash, Obito wrapped his arms tight around Kakashi’s waist and kissed him the way he’d always wanted to. Relishing the way he could finally touch him after all those months of yearning. They were pressed so tightly together, but it wasn’t enough. He gasped Kakashi’s name and pushed him hard against a wall.

Their tongues slid together as Kakashi twisted his fingers in Obito’s thick hair. Obito shoved a leg between Kakashi’s, causing him to release a moan that drove Obito to grip his arm tighter, to kiss him more forcefully. He ground his thing against Kakashi’s groin. He wanted to make him moan like that again. He wanted more, so much more. But his fire was running low.

They finally ripped apart, panting for air.

Obito retracted his leg and pushed off from the wall a little, allowing some space between them. After they had caught their breath, Obito reached out and ran the backs of his knuckles along Kakashi’s cheekbone, marveling at what had always been concealed.

“What?” He asked, cracking a smile, “No cleft lip or facial tattoos gone wrong?”

Kakashi chuckled lightly before his gaze clouded with strange mix of doubt and wonderment.

“I wasn’t sure you’d actually…”

“Feel the same way.” Obito finished in a whisper.

He leaned forwards until their foreheads touched. They stayed like that for a time, simply breathing each other in and appreciating the moment. When Obito kissed him softly, he could feel Kakashi’s smile against his lips. And he knew Kakashi could feel his too.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated as always uwu.


End file.
